


Улучшение погоды

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because he should ride shotgun on every conversation, Extra helpings of Dorian, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: — Я раньше и не замечал, — задумчиво проговорил Дориан, что у этой волосатой дубины самый грязный смех, который мне доводилось слышать. Поверь мне как человеку, проведшему несколько чрезвычайно долгих дней в Озёрном краю с людьми, призывающими от скуки демонов желания — я знаю о чём говорю.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Улучшение погоды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323678) by [noseforahtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseforahtwo/pseuds/noseforahtwo). 



— Поверить не могу, что ты боишься магии, Сэра. Для меня это столь же обыденный дар, как для тебя твой лук. Ведь в правильно используемом инструменте нет ничего страшного.

Сэра, не любившая ездить верхом, плелась между лошадьми Эвелины и Дориана, внимательно следя, чтобы не наступить ненароком на то, что мог оставить позади себя конь Блэкволла.

— Скажи это всем "правильным" магам, которые трясут своими инструментами перед приличным народом!

— Ну и картинка.

Эвелина фыркнула, Дориан приподнял бровь, однако Сэру было уже не остановить.

— Что насчёт Корифамуса? Его "инструмент" тебя устраивает? А мятежные маги? Сколько они себе поотращивали "инструментов"?

Дориан переложил поводья из руки в руку и ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Ты же не про... Нет, лучше не буду продолжать.

— Вот и не продолжай! Ладно, меня как-то не заботит, что у тебя есть дар, — Сэра с прищуром посмотрела на него, поправляя лук за спиной. — Только не суй его куда не просят.

— Если вы двое не можете культурно... — сердито начала Эвелина, но её тираду прервал одобрительный хохот державшегося впереди Блэкволла.

— Блэкволл! — воскликнула она ему в спину. — Не подначивай её. Шутки про члены? Серьёзно?

Сэра показала Эвелине язык и согнувшись в три погибели, заглянула в забрызганные грязью обломки фургона у обочины.

— Я раньше и не замечал, — задумчиво проговорил Дориан, — что у этой волосатой дубины самый грязный смех, который мне доводилось слышать. Поверь мне как человеку, проведшему несколько чрезвычайно долгих дней в Озёрном краю с людьми, призывающими от скуки демонов желания — я знаю о чём говорю.

В ответ на то, что как надеялась Эвелина, было уклончивым и незаинтересованным "хм-м-м", Дориан подал лошадь в её сторону, так что они соприкоснулись стременами и наклонился ближе:

— Это вызывает во мне наивосхитительнейшее чувство покалывания.

Эвелина внезапно обнаружила, что её поводья совершенно обворожительны.

— Ты же говоришь не о...

— О да, — усмехнулся Дориан. — Чудеснейший зуд между пальцами.

— Пальцами?

— Между большими.

Эвелина нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, рассказывал ли Дориан что-либо связанное с сексом, ногами и тевинтерскими ухаживаниями, и Сэра не выдержала:

— Его причиндалы! Он говорит о том, что у него причиндалы чешутся! Просто же.

Блэкволл хмыкнул. Громко скрипнув седлом, он обернулся и обвёл тяжёлым взглядом всю троицу.

— Я буду премного благодарен, Дориан, если ты больше не будешь упоминать о своих причиндалах. А ты, Сэра, садись на лошадь. Без разницы, к кому. Мы теряем время.

— О, продолжай делать вид, будто тебе это не интересно, Страж.

Дориан протянул руку эльфийке и та так проворно вскарабкалась в седло и уселась позади, что Эвелина невольно позавидовала. "С другой стороны, — подумала она, — я умею вести вежливую беседу, когда этого требуют обстоятельства, и жевать с закрытым ртом, так что у каждого из нас есть сильные стороны”.

— Чтобы вызвать мой интерес, нужно нечто большее чем просто пахнуть как девица, — парировал Блэкволл.

Эвелина потёрла мозоль на большом пальце, демонстративно глядя лишь на Сэру, тыкающую носком ботинка по икре Дориана.

— Это должно меня как-то задеть? Страж, через пару часов эти тучи вымочат нас с ног до головы, и к утру один из нас будет пахнуть как охренительно хорошенькая девица, а другой — смердеть, как старый половик.

* * *

Но вместо дождя ударил мороз. Густая тьма заставляла их жаться к огню, рискуя подпалить одежду.

— Что там насчёт улучшения погоды? Напомни мне сказать Соласу пару ласковых о его предсказаниях, как вернёмся, — проворчала Эвелина.

Они с Сэрой сидели на бревне, закутавшись поверх плащей и шарфов в одеяла, и жались друг к другу, точно воробушки на голой ветке.

— Дориан, солнце, мог бы слегка поджечь меня? Так, слегка, чтобы согреться, но не сгореть в головёшку.

— Эт-т-т-то т-т-ак не работает, любовь моя.

Стуча зубами, он попытался втиснуться между двумя женщинами. Сэра возмущённо заверещала, но с неохотой подвинулась на несколько дюймов.

— Блэкволл, я беру назад всё, что я говорил о твоей повышенной волосатости, — произнёс Дориан, глядя сквозь пламя. — Сегодня. То есть, всё, что сказал сегодня. Сморщенные яйца Создателя! Как ты только не мерзнешь, приятель?

— Немного мёрзну. — Меч на колене Блэкволла блеснул, когда он провёл по краю одним из дюжины маленьких оселков, которые он всегда носил с собой, тщательно завернув в кожу и разложив для удобства по карманам. — Холод у тебя в голове, Дориан. Как только ты решил, что замёрз, от этого уже не избавиться.

— Спасибо. Это чрезвычайно полезное замечание. — Сердито посмотрев направо, он сильнее натянул на уши свою вязанную шапку. — Хватит ёрзать! Я только устроился, а ты снова подставляешь мой бок холодному воздуху.

Эвелина плотнее закуталась в одеяло и замерла. Плохо. Ей надо кое-что сделать, и безотлагательно. Встав, она бросила толстое и слегка влажное одеяло на колени Дориану и направилась к деревьям позади их палаток.

— Имей в виду, непоседливый ты мой, я сейчас вернусь и заберу его, — сказала она с хмурым видом, бросая взгляд через плечо на своего дрожащего спутника...

...И налетела прямо на Блэкволла.

— Срань! Прости!

Оказавшись между выбором, наступить ему на ногу или проверить, насколько быстро может загореться человек, она предпочла споткнуться. Блэкволл, схватив её за бедро, удержал от падения в костёр. Залившись краской по уши, она пробормотала какую-то благодарность. Она почувствовала сквозь толстые слои ткани, как напрягся под пальцами его бицепс и как слегка расслабился перед тем, как Страж шагнул назад. “Да что же ты так пялишься на него? Неужели это так интересно?”

— Миледи. Вам что-то понадобилось в сумках? — спросил Блэкволл, кивая в сторону лошадей.

— Всё в порядке. Я справлюсь.

Она подышала на пальцы, посмотрела на траву и осторожно вышла из круга света. Выбрав ближайшее дерево с достаточно широким стволом, за которым можно укрыться, она направилась к нему. Блэкволл двинулся следом.

— Стой, — шикнула она, поднимая руку.

— Никто из нас не должен покидать лагерь в одиночку. Меньше всего...

— Отвисшие сиськи Андрасте, Блэкволл! — Она выхватила из-за плеча кинжал и помахала перед ним. Лезвие блеснуло в лунном свете. — Вот, видишь? Со мной всё будет в порядке, и мне не нужен эскорт из Серых Стражей, чтобы сходить отлить.

Заботливость во взгляде сменилась вежливым отсутствующим выражением, и Блэкволл кивнул.

— Как пожелаете, миледи.

Небольшая часть её сознания была занята высматриванием слюнявых тварей в подлеске и тем, как не обмочить свои сапоги, но остальная тонула в скребущем чувстве стыда. Встав, она оперлась лбом о шершавый ствол дерева и убеждала себя, что не может здесь прятаться до тех пор, пока... Пока не замёрзнет насмерть, вот чем это кончится. Нельзя же торчать здесь до утра, изводя себя воспоминанием, как она вцепилась в его руку и таращилась, как влюблённая в наставника малолетка. Более того, строго сказала она себе, завязывая негнущимися пальцами шнурки на штанах, чем дольше она будет отсутствовать, тем больше у Дориана будет поводов для острот. Да уж, и точно: зуд между пальцами. Вот же маленький засранец в фиолетовых блестках, демоны бы побрали его пронырливые глазки.

Наконец она справилась со шнурками и вернулась к костру. Создатель, она промёрзла до самых костей. Блэкволл уже отложил меч, и, пока она шла мимо, сидел на бревне так, будто проглотил палку. Сказочно. Он наверняка слышал, как она костерила себя за то, что не может беззвучно мочиться на мёрзлую землю. Это кровь порождений тьмы подарила ему такую обострённую чувствительность ко всему на свете, или какие-нибудь злобные демоны?

Дориан, съежившийся под двумя одеялами, нагло ухмыльнулся, когда её тень заслонила его от костра.

— Молчи! — прошипела она и дернула за край одеяла.

— Я буду за него драться. Посмотрим, кто кого.

Рванув одеяло так, что будь Дориан верхом — вылетел бы из седла, Эвелина завладела одеялом, завернулась в него, подняла ворот плаща до ушей и пнула Дориана по лодыжке.

— Раздвинь.

— Прощу прощения?

Нос Дориана по цвету почти не отличался от красных ленточек, которыми Сэра украсила свой толстый шерстяной шарф.

— Ноги свои раздвинь, — повторила она, замечая краем глаза, как Блэкволл вздрогнул и вернулся к своей работе. “Ну зачем ты всё время на него смотришь?”

Сэра, внезапно оживившись, выпростала из-под одеяла руку с фляжкой.

— О-о-о, так вот чем мы будет заниматься этой ночью, да? А когда моя очередь крутить бутылочку, а, Инки?

Шикнув в её сторону, Эвелина снова пнула некогда безупречный, а теперь потрёпанный и грязный сапожок Дориана.

— Я до усрачки замерзла, ты, олух, так что подвинься, чтобы я могла сесть перед тобой. Об тебя хотя бы погреться можно.

— Фу, как грубо! — возмутился Дориан. Они устроились так, чтобы никто не свалился и не обжёгся, и теперь из коконов одеял были видны только их физиономии. — Мною, вдобавок, можно украсить всё, что угодно!

Эвелина, дрожа, вжалась спиной в его грудь. Когда Дориан заботливо сдвинул пряжку ремня в сторону и обхватил её укрытыми одеялом руками, она благодарно мазнула виском по его подбородку — сил расцепить руки для извиняющегося жеста у неё просто не было.

— А мне с кем обниматься? — фыркнула Сэра. — Бородач! Тогда я заберусь на колени к тебе.

— И не мечтай, — проронил Блэкволл, не отрывая взгляда от своего меча.

— Жопа!

Сэра с яростным видом отхлебнула из фляжки и встала. Из складок её одеяла на снег упали хлебные крошки и несколько мёртвых пчёл.

— Тогда я иду спать. А перед этим я напержу в твою палатку, задница ты немытая.

— Тогда я выдерну тебя из палатки за лодыжки, — сказал Блэкволл, сурово сдвинув брови, — переверну и буду трясти, пока не вытрясу достаточно медяков, чтобы пропустить пару кружек в таверне.

— Жопошник.

На веселое дориановское пожелание спокойной ночи Сэра отсалютовала двумя пальцами и смачно рыгнула. Эвелин, скрестив и придвинув ноги поближе к огню, смотрела, как оселок скользит по поверхности меча. Дориан сложил руки на её груди и опустил подбородок на её голову. Вскоре его сердцебиение стало медленным и убаюкивающим, как и его дыхание. Легкая привязанность тевинтерца чудесным образом избавила её от дрожи.

Блэкволл спрятал оселок в карман, прикусил средний палец перчатки и стащил её, намереваясь проверить ногтем остроту кромки, а Эвелин не могла оторвать взгляд от его зубов, по-волчьи белеющих в бороде. Удовлетворённый, он отложил меч в сторону и всласть зевнул, критически поглядывая на них поверх костра.

— Прости, — сказала Эвелин, встретившись с ним взглядом и пытаясь придать лицу извиняющееся выражение.

— О, не бери в голову, мне почти не щекотно, — пробормотал Дориан, сдувая прядку её волос в сторону.

— Это не тебе, — буркнул Блэкволл, опуская взгляд на носки её ботинок.

— Прости, что я тогда сорвалась.

— Не стоит, миледи, — сказал он, глядя в огонь и сцепив пальцы между коленями.

— Нет, стоит. Это всё из-за холода. Он... Я от него делаюсь...

— Сукой? — подсказал Дориан.

— Да, благодарю.

— Рад помочь, любовь моя, — усмехнулся он и ойкнул, когда Эвелин ущипнула его за первое, что попалось под руку.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты совершенно правильно сказал о... Ну ты вообще обычно прав во всём. Мне надо было взять с собой Сэру или... — Эвелин понадеялась, что свет костра не слишком яркий и то, как вспыхнуло её лицо, останется незамеченным. — Я просто... Мне трудно примириться с этим. С тем, чем мне приходится заниматься. Для меня непривычно, что за мной следит так много людей. В прямом смысле слова, хотя этому по крайней мере есть веская причина. Но хуже всего там, в крепости, из-за чужаков. Они всё время ждут, так многого хотят, и когда я прохожу мимо главного зала, то всё это чувствую. Чтобы я что-то для них сделала, чтобы поторопилась и всё исправила, чтобы...

Блэкволл, по-прежнему глядя в костёр, стиснул зубы, и розовая кожица на недавно залеченном виске пошла морщинами. Эвелина ковыряла под одеялом мозоль на большом пальце, пока не почувствовала жжение.

— Я иногда вынуждена притворяться, будто по-прежнему могу... В Бездну, Блэкволл, не стесняйся перебить меня, иначе я начну разглагольствовать о том, сколько неудобств доставляет мне спасение мира.

Блэкволл вперил в неё пристальный взгляд.

— Это трудно, миледи. Сотни тысяч полагаются на вас в борьбе против Корифея. Не хотел бы я быть на вашем месте, Вестница.

— О, прошу, не начинай вот это вот всё с Вестницей Андрасте. Я всё время твержу тебе, что это чушь.

— Как пожелаете, миледи.

— И миледи желает, чтобы ты перестал. Я не... — Она, не выдержав, отвела взгляд в темноту и села прямее. — Такое ощущение, будто ты специально так говоришь, чтобы показать мне, как недостойно я себя веду.

Страж невозмутимо завернул оселки в лоскут, вложил меч в ножны, извлёк для осмотра кинжал и только после этого ответил:

— Может быть, таким образом я выражаю тебе своё уважение, как лидеру Инквизиции.

Эвелин фыркнула.

— Думаю, тот, кто тащил меня от стола Боевых Быков, словно мешок с мукой, мог бы знать меня получше. От лидера Инквизиции требуется лишь стоять перед толпой и присваивать себе заслуги Жози, Лелианы и Каллена. И стараться не погибнуть, пока вы двое принимаете на себя все удары, отраву и огненные шары, предназначавшиеся мне.

Блэкволл с рассеянным видом поскреб блестящую кожицу на месте раны и молчал так долго, что она принялась ерзать, стараясь спрятать ноги обратно под одеяло.

Затянувшуюся тишину разрушил Дориан. Он сделал вальяжный жест рукой, отчего костёр разгорелся с новой силой и сказал:

— Чтобы ты знала, любовь моя, это я отнёс тебя в твои покои после попойки с Быками. Единственное, что мог тогда сделать добрый Страж — вернуться в свою маленькую берлогу. Он предпринял попытку проявить галантность, но насколько я помню, ты довольно лаконично сказала ему: "Поднимешь меня — и я облюю тебе спину".

Эвелин зажмурилась и натянула на лицо край одеяла.

— Чудесно! Похоже, что я именно так и сказала.

Дориан похлопал её по колену, извиняясь.

— Нет, хватит. Я останусь на ночь здесь, спасибо. Решено.

После резкого голоса Блэкволла даже даруемое промёрзшей палаткой укрытие перестало быть привлекательным.

— Мне нечего сказать о том, что твои люди и твоя семья считают за достойное леди поведение. Для простолюдина это безумие. — От отвращения в его голосе Эвелин почувствовала горький укол стыда. — Лорды и леди лакомятся на подстриженных лужайках паштетом из кроличьих языков, пока за оградой хоронят умерших от голода детей.

Дориан позади неё фыркнул. Эвелин подняла голову и поняла, что не может отвести взгляд от пристального, испытующего взгляда Блэкволла.

— На прошлой неделе я видел, как ты делишься своим ужином с двумя босоногими сорванцами возле Редклифа.

— Почему нет? У меня было чем поделиться, и с голоду я не умирала. Или ты намекаешь, что раз я обзавелась этим якорем, то я порядочный человек?

Блэкволл направил кинжал на неё, и свет костра заплясал на его лезвии.

— В каждой деревне найдётся тот, кто хочет пойти за тобой. Но когда командор потребовал начать забирать селян в армию, то ты запретила ему это. Дважды.

Эвелин моргнула.

— Это дурная идея. Зачем нам загонять в крепость толпу недовольных людей, практически заложников, и учить их владеть мечом, если они при первой же возможности сбегут домой. И то, это если нам повезёт. В противном случае они вольются в ряды красных храмовников или магов, и тогда наши мечи к нам же и вернутся. Остриями к нам.

— Верно. Нет нужды забирать насильно. Потому что они приходят сами. К тебе. Не к послу, не к бардам Соловья, трактирным девкам и подачкам — к тебе. К Инквизитору, которая сидит на пне возле фермы Деннета со своим вязанием, пока целитель вычищает сор из огромной раны на твоей ноге.

— Если бы они перед этим увидели, как я удираю от того мабари, впечатлились бы не так сильно. Болеутоляющие зелья, которые мы получаем от наёмников Быка — просто прелесть.

— Не притворяйся, будто не понимаешь меня, Эвелин.

Эвелин чувствовала себя так, словно няня снова устроила ей выговор, и поймала себя на том, что смахивает слезы. Блэкволл наконец перевёл взгляд на кинжал в своей руке, и вытер лезвие о рукав плаща.

— О, сейчас эти новички меня любят. Они и тебя любят, большого Серого Стража, который тренирует их во внутреннем дворе, и Каллена. Они просто счастливы, что им платят жалование, что никто не заставляет их маршировать по горам или весь день копать отхожие ямы. Но как только мы найдём Корифея, и трупы их соратников начнут укладывать штабелями, они меня возненавидят.

Взгляд Блэкволла устремился куда-то поверх палаток, пальцы задумчиво перебирали бороду.

— Я видел, как зелёные командиры ломались, отдавая приказы. Лорды, купившие или унаследовавшие свою должность, напивались вусмерть, после того как посылали людей на смерть. Но те, кто об этом не задумывается, хуже.

Эвелин вздрогнула.

— Но и опытный лучник, и перепуганный фермер отправились к Создателю на коленях у леди Тревельян. Фермер...

— Сет. Он родом из Редклифа.

Блэкволл кивнул.

— Он вцепился в твои руки, крича от боли. Кто знает, чьё лицо он видел, когда смотрел на тебя? Подружки, оставшейся дома, матери... Ты правильно поступила с ним... С ними обоими. Он умер, когда мягкая рука гладила его по щеке, а женский голос успокаивал и уверял, что всё будет хорошо.

Сунув руку в глубины своего подбитого мехом плаща, Блэкволл извлёк флягу, вытащил пробку, снова по-волчьи блеснув зубами. Отпил большой глоток, подошёл и передал флягу Эвелин. Даже присев на корточки, он казался великаном — меч, поножи, мех, заслонявшие её от костра, и смотреть ему в лицо было невыносимо. Поэтому она смотрела на его ботинки.

— Не всем солдатам везёт умереть так. Ты правильно с ними поступила, и ты потом плакала. Когда всё кончилось, а тело осмотрели и убрали, ты смыла кровь того мальчика со своих волос и плакала так, словно он был твоим близким.

Эвелин взяла фляжку — гладкий металл был на ощупь восхитительно тёплым.

— За Сета, — сказала она плечу Блэкволла, страшась увидеть на его лице выражение веры и гордости.

Дориан сделал глоток и пробормотал что-то на тевине, и Блэкволл распахнул плащ, убирая флягу.

— Убежище.

— Миледи?

— Сейчас так холодно. У меня замерзли ноги. Это напомнило мне об Убежище, — сказала она. Её снова охватил озноб и сильная дрожь, зубы начали стучать. — Как я выбиралась из пещеры и потом брела по снежной целине мимо занесённых снегом холмиков. И под каждым из них кто-то лежал. Я знаю, что говорила, как сука, но это напугало меня. Просто слишком много навалилось. Извини.

— Бывает.

Блэкволл сунул тёплую флягу обратно ей в руки и пошёл прочь.

— Лучше выпей ещё глоток, солнце, — посоветовал Дориан. — Это поможет.

Эвелин шмыгнула носом и заморгала.

— Что до меня, то я ещё никогда не был так счастлив при виде вооружённой до зубов женщины, окровавленной и наполовину закоченевшей. Блэкволл? А ты?

— На этот раз наши мысли сходятся, Дориан, — хмыкнул Блэкволл и бросил в костёр охапку хвороста, взметнув вихрь искр. — Выпей. Согрейся, потом поспи.

Дориан потёрся шершавой от щетины щекой о её щёку, и она с нерешительным смешком отстранилась.

— Хватит!

— Никогда не был так счастлив... Разве мог бы я удержать этих южан от съедения меня на ужин, если бы мне не покровительствовала Вестница Андрасте?

— Никто бы тебя есть не стал, Дориан, — хмыкнул Блэкволл, садясь на своё место. — Костлявый больно. Хотя Железный Бык мог бы взять тебя в заложники.

Дориан засмеялся, и в морозном воздухе его смех прозвучал восхитительно звонко.

— Угрожаешь мне развлечениями? Продолжай в том же духе.

Его усы щекотнули ухо Эвелин, когда он громко поцеловал её в щёку.

— Я был возле костра, когда тот очаровательный белокурый храмовник притащил твою синеющую тушку к преподобной матери.

Эвелин, теперь уже откровенно смеясь, увернулась от него.

— Я так люблю тебя, — заявил Дориан, — что пойду за тобой в Тень и обратно. Что, возможно, в отношении тебя это не будет простым сотрясанием воздуха, дорогая.

Сделав ещё один обжигающий глоток из фляжки Блэкволла, она обернулась, чтобы Дориан видел её искреннюю улыбку.

— Ну раз так, то можем поспать в обнимку. Так и быть, разрешу тебе побыть “маленькой ложечкой”.

Брови Дориана взметнулись.

— О нет, что же скажут в крепости, когда мы вернёмся? Хотя ты права, для сна в одиночестве слишком холодно.

— Им об этом лучше не говорить.

— Уже стыдишься меня, моя любовь? Я раздавлен.

Эвелина сделала последний глоток и с усилием заткнула горлышко фляги пробкой.

— Нет. Я привыкла быть самой красивой в постели. Это уязвит моё самолюбие.

— Дорогая, у меня вязанная шапка на голове. Ты себя недооцениваешь. Здесь, в глуши, рискуя замерзнуть насмерть или упасть с горы и разбиться, мы оба не в лучшей форме.

Под презрительное ворчание Блэкволла Дориан встал и помог Эвелине подняться.

— Медведям слова не давали. — Дориан кинул Блэкволлу его флягу и зевнул. — Когда мы завтра вернёмся в Скайхолд, и ты подведёшь глаза в своей очаровательной манере, подкрасишь губы, украсишь себя вычурными орлесианскими безделушками... Увы, что наша связь заранее обречена.

Эвелина застонала.

— Ставлю десять золотых, — проговорил он со смешком, — что через пару минут моя матушка подскочит как от удара молнией.

— Ты так думаешь?

— О, да. В тот самый момент, когда пара сисечек прижмётся к моей спине. Её материнское сердце обязательно почувствует, что где-то там её сын наконец-то делит постель с женщиной, — поймав её взгляд, Дориан пояснил: — Любовь моя, я не дикарь и не сплю в одежде.

— Тогда ты определённо будешь “маленькой ложечкой”, — нахмурилась Эвелина.

* * *

Её разбудил голос Блэкволла в темноте её палатки и мороз от его дыхания.

— Миледи?

Он осторожно потряс её.

Эвелина вздрогнула и выскользнула из-под одеял, стараясь сразу же прикрыть спину завозившегося и недовольного Дориана.

— Да, да, я уже проснулась, — прошептала она. — Одну минуту.

Огонь ревел между их палаток. Пока она спала, прижавшись к спине Дориана, прошёл дождь. Влажные волосы Блэкволла падали ему на глаза. Он сунул кружку с обжигающим чаем прямо ей в руки.

— Проснулась?

Она кивнула.

— Да, давай, иди спать.

Она уселась на сухое место на бревне и улыбнулась, когда Блэкволл указал на сверток у её ног. Её вязание, аккуратно сложенное у кучки сухих поленьев.

Когда небо начало светлеть, ей стало легче притворяться, что она не мерзнет. Вскоре птицы начали пока ещё нерешительную перекличку, и Эвелина отодвинула полог палатки и вытащила промокшие сапоги и плащ. Когда овсянка на костре почти дошла до готовности, она отложила в сторону клубки пряжи и потянулась под оглушительный хруст позвонков.

Блэкволл выскочил из своей палатки, кашляя и изрыгая проклятия, от которых бы проржавел чайник.

— Где эта вороватая дрянь?! Если она снова набила мне карманы смолой, я...

И замолчал, заметив Эвелину с тёплым от костра плащом в руках.

— Нет, его взяла я. Вот. Всё уже должно было высохнуть.

— Миледи. Спасибо.

Эвелина вытащила из-под плаща серый шарф, накинула ему на плечи и плотно обернула вокруг шеи, так, что борода защекотала ей пальцы.

— Спасибо тебе, Страж Блэкволл.


End file.
